


Eye for an Eye

by wynnebat



Series: The Sentinel of Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snake, a wolf, a bird: a photoset for Blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first photoset, haha. I thought I'd share my reference images for Blink :)
> 
> Also posted over on [tumblr](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/142915503598/blink-stiles-peter-teen-wolfthe-sentinel).
> 
> All images were found via google image search. If you own one of the images below and would prefer it not be used, feel free to contact me about it.


End file.
